


Happy Anniversary

by the_rain_shall_fall



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gift Fic, I love my bbu, Light Angst, Lots of it, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rain_shall_fall/pseuds/the_rain_shall_fall
Summary: Vanderwood wakes up to a cold bed and searches for Saeran. Cuddling ensues.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [when_stars_go_dim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_stars_go_dim/gifts).



> Because it's been a year ~~and a month~~ since cerby and I started out as RP partners and really, I am shocked to still have her with me as my RP partner. I luv u, bbu~

Vanderwood woke up feeling cold. Saeran’s side of the bed was empty and cold again, the brunet wondering if it was another nightmare or the runt just couldn’t sleep. Yawning and getting out of bed, the brunet started his search for the tomato, making a beeline towards the living room. The soft sounds coming from the television and the huddled figure by the couch said it all – another nightmare.

Saeran would still suffer from these nightmares, even though he’s done with his treatment. The psychiatrist did tell them it would stick around, with everything the runt has been through, but it pained him to see his lover looking so small and vulnerable. Still, the only thing he could do was offer ice cream and his presence – sometimes the latter would be too much so Saeran was left with ice cream.

The former agent prepared two scoops of Saeran’s favorite mint chocolate chip and his own and quietly made his way towards the couch. Wordlessly, with all the months of habit, he placed the bowl on the redhead’s lap and he sat at the other end of the couch, eyes on the cartoons being flashed. It didn’t take long before he felt a warm body pressed against his, and Vanderwood wordlessly wrapped his arms around Saeran, the tuff of red hair snug under his chin.

“I don’t know why you still stick around.” He’d always ask that question, even though he knew what Vanderwood’s reply would be. The redhead snuggled closer – if that was possible – bowl of ice cream on the floor as he hugged the brunet.

“I don’t know either.” It was an accumulation of ‘because I love you’ and ‘because I want to’ and ‘because I choose to,’ but he would always end up answering with an ‘I don’t know.’ Saeran hummed, eyes on the television. The former agent ran his fingers through his lover’s hair, feeling him relax, his heartbeat slow down and his breathing even out. Just when Vanderwood was sure that Saeran was asleep did the clock chime.

_12 midnight._

“ _Happy Anniversary,”_ Vanderwood whispered and placed a chaste kiss on Saeran’s forehead. The blankets rustled, the tomato encased in them looking up at him with cheeks bright pink.

_“I love you.”_ The redhead whispered back, pulling the brunet down to lay on the couch so they could properly snuggle. The couple fell into a deep sleep, tangled under the sheets, holding each other close with the television filling the quiet with a soft buzz. Even as the sun rose high, they stayed huddled under the covers, words of comfort and assurance on their lips.


End file.
